


In Defense of Team Cap

by mariposa4



Series: hold out your hand (can you feel the weight of it?) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All Cops Are Bastards, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Civil War Team Captain America, Gen, I am tired of the polarizing dynamics that sometimes come with being a team iron man person, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers is a disaster bi, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, the author adores comments and kudos, the government is super corrupt, yes this is somewhat in response to corona and all the shit with 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposa4/pseuds/mariposa4
Summary: Steve Rogers chooses.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: hold out your hand (can you feel the weight of it?) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895731
Kudos: 14





	In Defense of Team Cap

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This isn't critical of any characters, this is my response to how Steve is portrayed in a lot of the Team Iron Man fics that I've read. Thanks for reading! :)

In defense of Steve Rogers

What we forget is that Steve Rogers had that determination to make a difference. That he saw injustice and wanted to stop it. That’s the qualities all heroes have. It’s never propaganda for the masses. It’s sticking up for what you think is right. Sticking up for the little guy.

We are all heroes in our own rights.

What people forget is that people are fallible. Here is Steve Rogers, whose World War II was only four years ago. He has not had time to get adjusted to peace. All he has been doing is fighting. It was not that long ago when Bucky fell off of that train. It was not that long ago when people did horrible things because their government told them to. It was not that long ago when corruption was prominent. 

And the same people that starved and beat the Jews for simply being Jewish escaped justice. Hans Leyers, one of Hitler's right-hand men escaped justice. And Steve's goal was to punch Hitler in the face. 

He saw his brainwashed friend being persecuted for crimes he had done against his will. Bucky was a victim, and never say that Steven Grant Rogers did not stand up for the little guy.

He was that skinny kid on the streets, fighting for what he believed in. He was a sickly kid, looking death in the eye and telling it to fuck off.

It was a miracle he lived past twenty.

He saw the government not care about the people starving, adjusting immigration laws to keep refugees out. Steve lived through the Great Depression. He saw banks swallow all of his savings while more and more people starved. He saw little boys trying to keep warm with scraps of newspaper. He saw queer people beaten bloody. 

The government does not care about the little guy. It's run by corrupt people and benefits corrupt people. 

And even after Steve found himself in the future, not much had changed. 

There was Donald Trump, running for president and neo-nazis cheering for him. There was Emmett Till and Philando Castille and Alton Sterling and Freddie Gray and Tamir Rice. And the government did nothing.

There was Tony Stark. Billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist. He had everything: brains and money. And there was Steve Rogers. Sick and weak as a child, and suddenly found himself used as government propaganda.

Steve Rogers is rash. He’s jumped out of an airplane to infiltrate a Hydra base all by himself. Steve looked at Tony Stark and saw his public persona and wealth. He looked at Bucky, his best friend, and saw victim. He made his decision.


End file.
